


Shadow of the East

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [9]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, Political
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Zilong returns to the place of his life and death.





	Shadow of the East

**Arc V: Shadow of the East**

**Chapter 1 - Omyouji's Fall**

* * *

Kagura wanted to slow down and stretch the moment further before she reached home, but Hayabusa's pace was still fast. After all, their height difference meant one step of his was twice of hers. Keeping up was a chore, but it gave her an excuse to brush her hand to his whenever she skipped forward.

Moreover, she liked the space she created from her guardian Zhao. Surely the man didn't mind following a few strides away from Haya and Kagura, but it was embarrassing to display affection in front of him. The afternoon wasn't enough to catch up on stories, particularly Hayabusa's visit of other cities in the past months. As the castle's outline slowly rose from the horizon, they knew they had to say goodbye. It would be a while before they will see each other again.

"So… when can we be alone together?" Hayabusa asked quietly when he was sure the other man wouldn't hear it. He chewed a piece of grass in his lips spat it out - like a kiss. The way he asked sounded like he was planning something.

"For what?" Kagura teased. "Why need to be alone?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do you want my face covered by a mask when we…" He smirked and pinched Kagura's cheek. "When we have a picnic together?"

Kagura blushed and pushed him playfully. Will they sneak out and keep this exciting game or sneaking out and having fun? Or should she assert independence and openly leave the castle without permissions? Anyway, there was no need to rush this day, especially that Father was sick and needed time to recover. But soon, she will have to bring the topic.

"I guess, goodbye for now…" Hayabusa sighed as they arrived at the wooden area close to the castle. "Got to go now, has some work to do." Hayabusa said to Zhao who nodded back.

Hayabusa winked at Kagura and responded by sticking out her tongue. He laughed before he covered his face again and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

"How is father?" She asked and none could give a satisfying answer. Her father caught some illness days ago, was quarantined by the doctors. None allowed her to visit for the sake of her father and her own health.

Kagura stared at the ripe peaches in her basket. Shame she couldn't go to her father tonight, but hopefully tomorrow her gifts won't be spoiled. As she walked back, she saw Zhao walking towards her, worry in his face. However, before the heiress could meet her servant, the captain of the guard stepped in and called. "Lieutenant Zhao, your presence is requested, this is urgent."

"I wonder what happened…" Kagura said quietly as she walked back to her abode. The other guards followed Zhao to the main hall. She hoped everything was alright. There wasn't news of war she heard for a while. Everything should be normal, right?

Maybe tomorrow she would know. Kagura's mind quickly returned to her imaginary scenario: the Lantern Festival in the coming weeks. What yukata should she wear? Would he…? The young woman giggled. She and Hayabusa can have matching colors and walk side by side. She hummed as she threw her umbrella to the opposite side of the pond, and used her magic to dash to the other side in an instant. The night was still early but roaming the town earlier tired her a lot.

Her servants offered a heated bath and a full course dinner. No need. A cold bucket of water and a single bowl of ramen would do after a long day. Kagura was dazed as she breezed through her nightly rituals, her thoughts occupied planning what to do together with Hayabusa in the festival. Finally lying down on her futon was a relief to her sore feet and aching body.

It didn't take long for her imagination to turn into dreams. She was running around holding Haya's hand, checking every stall filled with games, food, and trinkets. Her ears rang, overwhelmed by the noise of children laughing, fireworks booming and the drums beating. A little quiet would be nice. Somewhere alone with Hayabusa. Wait. Kagura looked around for her guardian, Zhao. Would he allow her to be out of his sight? Zhao was close to the sakura trees. As always, he was quiet. Kagura skipped left him alone for now.

He was gone. Kagura opened her eyes to see her dark room lit by the faint moonlight. Why was she awake? Why? She stirred under her blanket, her heart began to beat faster. Her eyes quickly darted to her Seimei umbrella at her bedside when she felt vibrations on the floor. One deep breath and Kagura felt strong arms pin her down and stifle her screams.

* * *

Hayabusa liked the stars that night. The sky was cloudless and clear, making him feel at peace. The day with Kagura made him wonder; can they spend time with each other like that often? For the past years, Kagura had gained more freedom as she proved herself capable of her magic. The young man snicked, would that mean he can take Kagura somewhere? Just have fun.

He paused. It's not like Kagura was in a marriage arrangement. Since she was also going to be the heiress, she will have the power to decide anyway. What was he thinking? She wasn't exactly forbidden to play around, right? Hayabusa chewed the stalk of grass on his lips, humming a tune.

A whistling noise, too distinct for Hayabusa, echoed in the night. He turned back to see a scarlet trail shoot up to the sky. It was originated close to the direction of the Omyouji castle. This call for help was something Hayabusa never encountered before. Hayabusa ran to the direction, leaving no trace of his movements among the tall grass. The signal originated from the eastern forest.

Why was Hanabi in such a place?

He had walked quite a distance from Kagura's castle since he left it, and hopefully, Hanabi could stall a few minutes before he arrived. Whatever it was, it's a cause for alarm. It's not like Hanabi to call for help. As soon as Hayabusa stepped into the forest he knelt and pressed his ears into the ground, trying to sense any vibrations. He closed his eyes and ignored the cicadas, the leaves rustling, and various animal sounds. Too silent. The man went deeper into the forest and listened until he heard the clash of metal that he knew too well. "Hanabi, hang on."

Soon, Hayabusa smelled blood and found the slain. They were hired mercenaries or assassins based on their clothing, bearing no seal of a known clan or brotherhood. He was close. The ground was marked by a distinct footprint - small and possibly from a woman. One foot was heavier than the other, proving injury. Hayabusa uttered his incantations and his energy flowed to create illusions, his exact representations.

He counted four pursuers, all chasing Hanabi who was hiding in the woods. Hayabusa started with the outlier in the group and released on shuriken that hit the man's neck. Hayabusa quickly caught the fallen body and laid it down as gently as he could. Despite the perfect silence of the kill, the others noticed Hayabusa and began to attack his illusions, destroying each one of them. Hayabusa was running out of illusions to spare and used his speed to create distance. Three closed towards him and he had no choice but to fight upfront when an explosion, bright red, immobilized the assailants. In a blink of an eye, a single blade bounced among the assassins and they dropped on the ground lifeless.

The brilliance of the higabana was captivating as ever, the technique resembled flowers blooming from the dead underneath it.

"Hanabi!" Hayabusa quickly rushed to the woman who was leaning on a tree, knives in her hands. He caught her in his arms just as she collapsed. He quickly removed her face covering to reveal pale lips and a bruised face. Underneath her robes were deep cuts and stab wounds. "What happened?" The man asked as he tore his sleeves and used his scarf to wrap Hanabi's injuries. There were so many questions left in his mind, but the direction of the cuts and the way they marked Hanabi's body were unnatural.

Hanabi took a deep breath and looked away for a second before meeting Hayabusa's gaze. "Hanzo."

The man frowned. How? Wasn't he sealed? The demon was too bloodthirsty for his own good, and a threat to everyone. Hayabusa's eyes widened upon a realization: based on Hanabi's location and the direction she was running from, could it be... "Don't tell me Hanzo is in the Omyouji castle." He could ask why Hanabi was there in the first place, but two people - an important woman and a good friend - flashed in Hayabusa's mind. He helped Hanabi rest against a nearby tree and he stood up, ready to storm the castle.

"He's gone." Hanabi said as she pulled him by the wrist. She wanted him to stay.

"I got to make sure."

"It's not just Hanzo… Lord Omyouji is dead." Hanabi's answer sent shivers down Hayabusa's spine. The most powerful man in their land was gone. "Now his heirs are-"

"I got to get Kagura out of there!" He cursed under his breath. Didn't he leave Kagura just a little over an hour ago? Why did so much had happened in his absence? It'll take him a few minutes to return to the castle at full speed.

"Haya…" Hanabi's eyes were locked to his, seemingly pleading. Then the woman smiled, "You're going to leave me here alone to dispose of these bodies?" She teased.

The man sighed and knelt to look at Hanabi eye to eye. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you, I promise."

* * *

Kagura fought back with every strength in her body, kicking and trying to scream through her covered mouth. One spell cast and she was able to summon her Seimei umbrella to her hand. Where was Zhao? Someone had to hear what was happening. She was about to attack the assailant when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's me, Hayabusa," the man whispered to Kagura's ear and she eased in his arms. He looked at her, eyes seemingly distraught and too different from his usual calm self. He then brought his finger to his covered lips. "I'm so sorry I had to do this… Please trust me." Kagura's heartbeat began to subside but she couldn't help but feel her inside coil. Hayabusa suddenly looked back to her window. A flicker of orange light cast shadows inside her room.

"What's happening?"

He sighed. "We need to escape now. Your life is in danger."

Kagura shook her head and stood up from her futon. Were they under attack? She got dressed as fast as she could, her Seimei umbrella just beside her. If this concerns her life… "Zhao? Where is he?"

Hayabusa took a deep breath and ran his hands over his head. "I don't know. If he isn't here with you… then he's-"

"Then we find him!"

"We need to get you somewhere safe first-"

Hayabusa quickly pushed Kagura down and the sound of blades rang in her ears. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor- Haya'a arm on her shoulder - when she heard light footsteps and broken wood. Haya's touch disappeared and in a second, a heavy body fell on the floor. The orange light from her window flashed again to reveal a pool of blood under Hayabusa's feet. Kagura quickly got up and saw Haya before her, his face mask torn and red splattered on his face.

Her eyes then slowly shifted to the dead man beneath and the smell of blood began to seep into her nose, making her feel sick. She averted her gaze and clutched her chest. Breath Kagura.

Haya's hand was soon on her shoulder and she looked up to him. His face was calm as he wiped the blood on his cheeks and covered his face again. "Kagura, I'm sorry you have to see that. That was…" he sighed, "too messy." His eyes were so different from the Haya she knew. He was so blank.

Hayabusa was an assassin. She had always known. This was just the first time she saw him actually kill someone. She had seen criminals executed under the law, never this close. Not in her own room.

"I should go find father..." Her hands were shaking. There were some shouts coming from the lower floors.

"No, I don't think that's safe."

Kagura was about to argue when she heard screams below. She could hear Hayabusa protest behind her as she dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Panicked faces greeted her, none of them were her guards. None of them was Zhao.

"Lady Kagura, we're being attacked!" Her handmaiden, Kyoko, looked pale and her hands shaking.

"What do we do," asked Megumi. This was her first day as Kagura's housekeeper.

"We stay together," Kagura replied in a reassuring voice. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Where was her father? Zhao? Were these assassins? Or was the attack from rival clans? Screams and the sound of metal clashing interrupted Kagura's thoughts as she investigated further. A few of her servants were barricading the door with furniture.

Kagura heard a whistling noise and her body responded. Opening her Seimei umbrella, the woman glided towards the windows. Arrows rained and broke through the thin wooden curtains and Kagura deflected the attacks with her weapon. The volley of fire ended soon and Kagura checked the condition of her umbrella. No damage.

Somehow, she wanted to smile at her little victory but upon looking at her surroundings, Kagura couldn't jaw dropped. "No, this can't be!" A few of her servants lay dead - Feng, Nami, Asuka. Others wept as they huddled together.

"Kagura, let's go! It's our chance!" Hayabusa grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away.

"No!" Kagura wrenched away from the man. "Not without everyone! I'm their Lady, I will protect them!" She screamed as tears began to flow down. These people, some who served her for years, were harmed by these assassins who was trying to kill her. She couldn't just abandon them. They were willing to lay their lives for her - how could she just discard them? "Everyone, let's go." Kagura ordered.

"Where will you take them?" Haya asked, exasperated.

"To my father!"

"Your father is-" The man took a deep breath and clutched his hair with both hands. "His chambers and the court are besieged. I know don't whose side they are." He threw his hands. "I don't know what's happening either, all I know is that you must escape." He looked at her, pleading. "Do you think Zhao would let this happen?"

"He wouldn't…" Kagura said quietly. The worst was possible, but she believed in her most faithful servant, her guardian. There must be a reason he was absent. "We take everyone to the river. There are boats there to the south…" She licked her lips. "My mother's family can take them."

* * *

One, two, five - Kagura lost count as Hayabusa downed a group of assassins one by one. She couldn't even see them in the shadows until they fall lifeless. She had always seen Zhao and Hayabusa spar in a few instances, but she never imagined to witness such terrifying skill. Haya was one with the dark, and shifted among the flickering lights.

She expected the outside to be like a battlefield, where she could fight her way out and defend her household. But it wasn't like anything she imagined. She couldn't see the threat, hidden among the trees, the gardens and behind the walls. The clang of metal and the shouts earlier were coming from unknown directions. Outside her residence she felt exposed, even if the entire castle was the home.

The Lord's residence, the main court, his father's place, were covered in smoke as their base was lit by flames. Kagura gazed at the horrible sight and she felt Hayabusa gently touch her shoulder. Inside she was screaming, wanting to run and save her father, but she wasn't that reckless. Her father taught her what to do in times like this: Kagura must save herself. That was her father's instruction. But why was it so hard to do? She turned back to look at her household - everyone depending on her.

At Hayabusa's lead, they began their quiet escape. Years of sneaking into the castle undetected has taught the assassin the passages they can take in the gardens, although it was slow and more difficult due to the size of their group and the presence of the elderly.

Close to the exit was an unused castle gate that leads to the forest and the river. Hayabusa signalled them to stop. Kagura blinked as a single, cold drop fell on her temple, rolling down her eyes. More water fell and soon the rain became an overwhelming noise that dulled their senses.

"Drop down!" Hayabusa shouted as blades flew in the air.

Kagura swung her umbrella to deflect the blades. This time, the enemies weren't shadowy figures but warriors clad in armor that the woman recognized. She counted the group to be at least twenty people.

"Why?" She screamed at them. "I'm your Lord's sister. Why are you attacking me?" The realization began to sink on Kagura as she shook under the rain. Anger welled inside the woman, warming the edge of her fingertips as she gripped her weapon. She held her chin high and pointed her umbrella. "I command you to lower your weapons." In her head, the word "half-brother" repeated itself. She had never been friendly with Kaname, and he will have a lot of explaining to do.

"No Kagura, surrender and we will not harm you." The captain answered.

"So this is how it is…" She whispered. Her brother warned to usurp her, possibly her siblings were the same. They never loved her. They never even respected her. All this time her siblings never thought of her as worthy and resented their father for choosing the youngest child as the heiress. At the back of Kagura's mind, she somewhat feared this would happen. Teachers and advisors warned her of the possibility. If only Kagura had her way, she would gladly gave her succession. But her father's word was the law of the land. How could she be so blind and unguarded? Because they were still family. How could they do this to her?

Instead of yielding, the soldiers only brandished their weapons to Kagura. The woman looked at her companion beside her- no armor and yielded only daggers and shuriken. Without the element of surprise, Hayabusa will be disadvantaged. He spoke close to Kagura's ears. "Kagura, don't worry about me. When I attack, make for the run."

"No." Kagura firmly answered to Hayabusa and then turned to the soldiers before her. "Stand back and let us through! Do not underestimate me." Kagura warned but to no avail. The men closed in with their swords. Kagura chanted a spell that channelled the energies of the Shikigami to her umbrella. One swift spin and she threw her umbrella to the middle of the group.

"Shogyo mogyo!" Kagura shouted as her umbrella released it magic and bound every soldier to it with magic. The link grew strong and kept the soldiers from advancing, pulling them to the center. Kagura activated another spell to dash to the umbrella, in the middle of the fray. Her magic formed into the shape of a flower that immobilized everyone, some falling into the ground. Water swirled around, taking the shape of the spirits, a form a of a dragon. After one last spin, the rest of the soldiers lay on the ground motionless, unconscious due to the impact of Kagura's power on their bodies.

Except one. Hayabusa was quick to put his knife close to the man's neck. "Answer me, what happened to Lord Omyouji?" The man's eyes spelled so much fear, which Haya took advantage of.

"He's dead," the man croaked.

Father was gone. Kagura dropped on her knees and suddenly her body was colder and weaker. She shivered against the downpour as her eyes turned hot and tasted salt on her lips. A shrill escaped the woman's throat, piercing through the drowning noise of the heavy rain.

How? Why? Who did this to her father? Her siblings? Their rival clans? How could they take him away from her? Father who was brave, noble and loving… Kagura sobbed as she remembered her father's face. It's been days since they last saw each other. If only she stayed in the castle and didn't wander off. If only she insisted to see him. If only...

"What do you mean? Who killed the Lord?" Haya tightened his grip on the man's robe.

"An assassin… I don't know who." The man shook his head. "We found him dead this afternoon."

Hayabusa cursed. "Zhao Yun? What of him? The captain of Kagura's guard." There was so much desperation in Haya's voice.

"They killed him too… He wouldn't yield and tried to rebel-"

It was a blur to Kagura as her ears were filled with horrifying sounds of dying. There was a scent of blood until the rain washed them away. She stared blankly to the sigh before her: Hayabusa killed them all. Every single one of them. She didn't want him to.

Yet this was Zhao's fate. They killed her most honorable guardian, and the older brother she wished her had. Zhao was family more than her blood siblings, and they also took him away from her. Who was left to trust? The man before her murdered the unconscious in cold blood. Kagura remembered her father's teachings was about honor as she looked upon Haya drenched in blood, whose eyes showed no remorse.

"Kagura… I'm sorry you had to see that again." Haya gazed at her, the rain slowly washing the blood on his face. "I cannot let them know I'm involved. If the job's too I'm too clean it's going to be obvious." He sighed and pulled some of the leftover shuriken on the dead. The assassin then turned to the servants behind Kagura. "The same goes for all of you; speak of me and you will die."

She couldn't speak as Haya knelt down gazed at her sympathetically. The man touched her face and then enveloped her in a gentle embrace. "I'm so sorry this happened…" There was pain in his voice. "I promise you, no matter what you can trust me. I'll protect you Kagura, even at the cost of my life." He whispered to her ear.

"No, don't die." Kagura embraced him back. "I can't lose you too. I can't." Haya was willing to kill for her, die for her. She didn't want either. All she needed from him was to be the Hayabusa she knew. Kagura closed her eyes and rested her face on Haya's shoulder and gathered her composure. Just a little more before they run again.

* * *

It was possible that the spirits had sent the storm. The cover of the rain allowed Kagura and her group to escape the castle undetected by other watchers. It will be a while since the group that Hayabusa massacred will be discovered and unless they had skilled mages none would realize it was Kagura who fought them first. They would have been faster if they were only two, but Kagura's insistence to save her servants slowed them down greatly.

Kagura was still dazed as she trudged to the riverbanks. The downpour ended to reveal the heiress shivering, with swollen eyes and pale lips. All she had were her clothes, the Seimei umbrella and the seal of the Omyouji, proving her heritage. They arrived to see a number of boats in the dock, enough room for everyone. Lord Omyouji used the boats in his fishing trips and took no one else but Kagura. This favoritism saved her life this night.

"How long before you arrive to your mother's village?" Hayabusa asked as he took another look at the woods. No one followed them. Kagura didn't answer, but a servant told him it would take an entire day. Good, enough for Hayabusa to know. He had never been in Yonaguni but he will have to study the place to keep Kagura safe. "Hey Kagura," Hayabusa grasped the woman's hand and took it to his heart. "I'm sorry I cannot leave with you-"

"What do you mean?" Her face crumpled and she moved closer and gripped his robes. "Haya don't leave me. Please stay with me!"

"I can't leave the Shadows… You know my oath." The death of Lord Omyouji will have impact on their clan as well. Whose side would they be on? Hanabi was involved. Hanzo was responsible for something. As a Shadow he should be there.

Moreover, the his promise to Hanabi in the forest was clear. No way he'd leave her alone like that. At least, Kagura will be protected by her servants and her mother's family. Hayabusa took a deep breath and looked away from Kagura momentarily. He couldn't bear to see anguish. Couldn't tell her all his reasons. "I promise we'll see each other again… I don't know when but wait for me."

"No no no!" Kagura was not only broken, she was confused and exhausted. "Please stay Haya, you're the only one I have left. I need you!" She begged as she clung to the man and wept on his shoulder.

It wasn't easy to break free. He hed Kagura's shoulder and their locked eyes together. "Do you trust me?" Kagura nodded, lips quivering. "Then, I promise we will see each other." The woman nodded. Hayabusa embraced her one more time and planted a kiss on her brow.

Soon Kagura was escorted to the vessel that will take her to a safer place. Hayabusa couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood and looked at him. She vanished under the darkness, taken by the wind.

* * *

He had to go back to Hanabi. Surely the woman could take care of herself, but he couldn't just leave without knowing anything. Hayabusa went back to the Omyouji castle, now with flames extinguished and devoid of any life. The silence was suffocating at the dead of the night. Unlike the usual, none of the guards that patrolled the castle, including his good friend Zhao, can be seen. Hayabusa was going in blind, the risk of discovery high.

If only he could have a chance to kill Kagura's siblings. But the Shadows, all who swore fealty to the Omyouji clan, were forbidden to harm any of the heirs. Perhaps these ones were exception? They usurped Kagura after all. Haya moved from roof to roof, room to room, shadow to shadow. At the top of the tallest tower was the Lord's chambers. No lamp was lit from the window.

The main hall was lit and Haya moved to find a vantage point, at least to get a peek inside the structure. He couldn't hear anything but it was too guarded. There were at least fifty guards and at least ten lookouts that Hayabusa spotted, not mentioning the archers. Too risky to sneak in even if the nobles were there. He must return the other day when things have calmed down.

Close to the hall the fumes were thick and heavy from the recently extinguished fires. Ash in the air fell softly like winter's first snow. Hayabusa's nose and eyes burned, but the smoke was a good cover for him to escape. There was a muddy path created from the rain with some many footprints on it, making the perfect cover for his own. The assassin dashed through the path as fast as he could until he saw a pile of bodies with familiar faces -all of them were Kagura's guards. Haya took a sharp breath as he recognized one man.

"Zhao." Haya whispered. He wheezed from the smoke and rubbed his eyes that were burning. So this was it? The path of footprints was created by men who dragged the dead.

How much should he tell Kagura? That Zhao was stabbed to death as he knelt? Executed like a criminal? Even Zhao who was honorable and loyal, was murdered in his own home, by the same blades he trained with, and through the hands of the people he protected.

"I'm so sorry…" Hayabusa said as he knelt down close to Zhao's body. The smoke blurred out Zhao's face and made it more difficult for Haya to breath. Haya's eyes watered as he wheezed and coughed out. He had to go. One last time at least, he can say goodbye. Haya reached out and touched Zhao's cold cheeks with the tip of his fingers. "I will never forget you… my brother."

* * *

He expected Hanabi waiting, or at least a sign that she left. Instead, Hayabusa arrived to see his clan surrounding the woman. Did she summon the Shadow? Why? "Hanabi, explain."

Hanabi sat on a high rock, observing Hayabusa. "Where do you want to begin?" She expressed no emotion except that of scrutiny, and possibly caution. She gentle dabbed some cloth to a mouth of the bottle and applied the medicine to her bruises. The other Shadows around them were still and quiet.

He was a fool. Hayabusa shook his head upon realization and exhaled. He trusted Hanabi wouldn't be involved in such matters, and assumed it was Hanzo. There was so many questions in Hayabusa's mind, but the most important thing first. "What did you do, Hanabi?"

The woman stopped tending her injuries and focused directly on Hayabusa. "I was the one who killed Lord Omyouji." Haya stopped himself from flinching even if his insides coiled. All he could think of was Kagura's grief earlier. Hanabi continued, "I also killed Hanzo."

Hanzo? Impossible. That demon was immortal. "Explain," he raised his voice.

"Why does it matter? Because of Kagura?"

"Don't kid with me!" Haya's grip tightened, annoyed on how Hanabi diverted the topic. What was her intention? "You killed our Lord! Under whose orders?"

"No one commanded me. I was my own free will. It's not my intention the Omyouji children used this chance to usurp your woman."

"Then you just sentenced our clan to die!" Numerous voices in his head we're already cursing Hanabi. There were soft murmurs among the others but none spoke. It felt like a betrayal. Hanabi was the Shadow that he respected and admired the most. But in her own hands Kagura's father was killed.

"No… we will live. No matter what." Hanabi pulled something from her pouch: the Seal of the Serpent, the proof of leadership. What happened to the old man? Hanabi lifted her seal. "I am the Shadow now."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Backstory and childhood of Kagura, Hayabusa and Hanabi can be seen in Arc III: Gods, Angels and Demons.
> 
> If you're confused on Kagura's residence: She lives in a castle compound with her own private residence and set of servants and guards. The main castle and Lord's chambers are a separate building.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I will try to reply to everyone who commented when I have time and sorry for slow updates due to real life. Thank you for being there and for the wonderful words. Please comment or say anything to let me know you're still reading. See you again in May!


End file.
